What Should We Name Him?
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Blaine becomes so ill that he starts hallucinating that he and Kurt are having a baby together. The question remains, what will they name their darling "baby?" Cute, fluffy thing of joy.


**Summary: Blaine becomes so ill that he starts hallucinating that he and Kurt are having a baby together. The question remains, what will they name their darling "baby?" Cute, fluffy thing of joy.**

**I thought this up when I was helping someone pick out baby names, and thought it'd be totally cute. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was surprised when he didn't see Blaine in school all day. In all his months of knowing the boy, Blaine had never missed a day of school. Having not received a text, he decided to make a visit to his boyfriend's house to make sure he was okay.<p>

Kurt pulled up at the giant house and climbed out of his car quickly, chin pointed up. Being in front of such a huge house made him feel so small. This was his first time being at Blaine's house, and he was only slightly shocked when a short asian woman answered the door and introduced herself as Blaine's mother.

"He's been in his room all day. He'll be so happy you stopped by, honey." She took him up long, winding stairs and held the first door open for him, smiling the entire time. Kurt nodded softly and moved toward the bundle laying on the bed as Blaine's mother quietly closed the door.

"Blaine, sweetie?" He sat next to the bundle and placed his hand gently on what he assumed was Blaine's shoulder. Obviously, he had no idea how Blaine slept.

"Kurt, not that I really mind...but, why are you touching my butt?" Kurt yanked his hand away, blushing, as Blaine poked his head out of the blanket.

"Hello beautiful," he smiled softly as Kurt. Kurt motioned for him to move closer and he crawled toward the older boy, still managing to maintain his bundled state. He looked completely worn out and his hair was sticking up in different places.

"How are you feeling, love?" Kurt placed a hand on his boyfriend's forehead and shook his head as his hand heated up instantly. Blaine shifted so that his head landed in his boyfriend's lap.

"'Kay. Kinda tired. And my head hurts."

"You should try to get some sleep." Kurt kissed his forehead and leaned back against his pillows as Blaine cuddled with his legs. He smiled to himself and stroked Blaine's loose curls, earning himself an appreciative sigh. He was perfectly content to sit here as long as Blaine needed him, to sleep here if his parents would let him; as long as Blaine was happy, he didn't care.

"Kurt, what are we gonna name the baby?"

"Huh?" Kurt could have sworn that he was hearing things.

"What are we gonna name the baby?"

"What baby?"

"Our baby, you silly goose." Blaine swatted Kurt's fingers away from his hair and sat up slightly, staring his boyfriend in the eyes. Kurt laughed, which only made Blaine frown.

"We don't have a baby, love."

"Yet. But we will, in nine months."

It took Kurt a total of five seconds afterward to realize that Blaine was hallucinating. It happened to himself a lot whenever he had a very high fever, and judging by the heat of his forehead, it happened to Blaine, too. He decided to humor the boy; the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his sick boyfriend.

"Well, we could name him-"

"WE'RE HAVING A BOY!" Blaine shouted suddenly, his voice hoarse and gritty-sounding.

"Shh," Kurt caressed his cheek and grabbed him lightly around the waist, pulling him to the pillow next to his. Blaine nestled up against Kurt's side.

"We're having a boy?" He asked again, whispering this time. His eyes were wide and his mouth formed a tiny "o." Kurt chuckled at how adorable he was right now.

"I don't know, are we?"

"...I don't know..." Blaine's surprised tone was so authentic that it made Kurt giggle and lean over to place a soft peck on his boyfriend's cheek.

"We can't name our baby if we don't know the gender," Kurt said. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and closed his eyes.

"We'll just do both. Just in case. I'll start." He was quiet for almost a full minute, and Kurt thought he had fallen asleep. "OH!" Kurt jumped. "I know. How about...Finley?"

Kurt shook his head frantically, causing Blaine to open his eyes in wonder. "Absolutely not. That sounds _way _too much like Finn."

"Okay, how about...Justin?"

"Too common."

"Jacob?"

"Makes me think of werewolves."

"Hunter?"

"...Not bad." Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck and Kurt stroked his back gently, listening to the sound of his uneven breathing and wishing that he could make him feel better.

"You have to do the girl's name," Blaine giggled. Kurt sighed and lapsed into silence.

"How about...Carmen?"

"Cute, but it makes me think of strippers. Or candy apples. Mmmm, candy apples."

"A stripper! How does it make you think of strippers?"

"I...knew a stripper named Carmen."

Kurt was about to ask him about it but decided not to. Better he ask when Blaine wasn't half conscious.

"How about Minnie?"

"Oh my goodness, that's adorable!"

"I was joking, Blaine."

"But-"

"We'll get a cat named Minnie." Blaine nodded and settled himself back into Kurt, humming softly while Kurt kept thinking.

"How about...Cora Idina Hummel-Anderson*?" Blaine sat up fast and stared at Kurt.

"Whoa. That's perfect." Kurt smiled and sat up with him. He held Blaine's hands in his and kissed each one. Blaine smiled at him, and though his eyes were circled with redness and his lids were falling shut on their own, he looked happy. He pulled Kurt back down and snuggled into his side, this time with every intension of falling asleep. Kurt starting singing a lullaby softly and Blaine's breathing evened out a little bit.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was thick with sleep.

"Hmm?"

"I hope we're having a girl."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? My girlfriend and I were talking about what we'd name our daughter when we have kids and we decided on one name so far: Evanna Ilia Lindholm-Peters*. What do you think?<strong>

**Anyway, I had LOTS of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, even if it's just two words. Thanks for reading!**

**Someone asked what these names mean, so here we go:**

*This name means:  
>Cora: Heart<br>Idina: Gentle (Random trivia, Idina was originally a male's name. Matter of fact, I haven't found any definitions for a female. Fascinating.)

***This means:  
>Evanna: Young fighter<br>Ilia: God is Lord (kind of redundant, but whatev, I didn't make it up)  
><strong>


End file.
